


Unguarded

by Alabaster86



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3612411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alabaster86/pseuds/Alabaster86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brief post war one-shot in which Mai shows her concern for Zuko; originally inspired by leaked pictures from The Promise:  Part 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unguarded

There had already been a few attempts on Zuko's life. Rebuilding the world after the end of a hundred years of war, figuring out what to do with the Fire Nation colonies in the Earth Kingdom and making reparations was not going smoothly; it seemed that the new Fire Lord faced trouble and grief everywhere he turned. And then he disappeared, leaving Mai to discover his whereabouts from official decrees his soldiers posted around the city.

Mai was angry that her lover had slipped out of the capitol city without telling her and then stayed away for days. Yes, there were issues he needed to address, urgent ones no doubt, and he was under tremendous pressure. But it would have taken only a few minutes to let her know he was leaving, to kiss her goodbye. He was supposed to communicate with her, not shut her out. They loved each other for Agni's sake. They were partners in everything and had suffered through three years of separation and another briefer one before finally, finally finding the happiness they deserved. Mai even lived in the palace despite the fact that they still weren't married, spending most of her nights in Zuko's bed.

Despite her anger and her hurt, Mai used the time she had to herself wisely. She called upon her friends, Suki and Ty Lee, one the head Kyoshi Warrior and the other its newest member, and implored them to become Zuko's guards.

"He needs someone competent," she explained. "If anything happens…" She shuddered then and tried to shove disturbing images from her mind.

"Don't worry, Mai; we'll take care of everything. Right, Suki?" Bubbly as ever, Ty Lee hugged Mai tight and smiled confidently.

"We'll do it, and bring other girls too, obviously. Listen, Mai, I can see that you're worried. We'll do everything in our power to keep Zuko safe for you." Less exuberant than Ty Lee, Suki's words and her hand on Mai's arm calmed the future Fire Lady.

"Thank you guys; I feel better already. Now I just need the idiot to come home." With a sigh, she retreated to the library in search of a good book to pass the time.

Zuko arrived home from his unexpected trip to the colonies fatigued, distraught and defeated looking, with dark rings under his eyes and slumped shoulders. His fair skin appeared washed out and his scar looked more dramatic than ususal. Mai hadn't seen him like that since those first few weeks after the takeover of Ba Sing Se and it frightened her.

Part of Mai wanted to slap some sense into her boyfriend, make him see that he needed to take care of himself or _none_ of this would matter anymore. But more than that, she wanted to hold him in her arms and stroke his hair and murmur soothing words in his ears. She settled for caressing his cheek, letting the concern show in her almond shaped gold eyes. Zuko immediately felt guilty.

"I shouldn't have to find out where you took off to from posted notices, Zuko," she chastised. "It's not right."

He hung his head, shame colouring his regal features. "I know, Mai. I was wrong and I'm so sorry." Why did he always screw up and hurt the people he loved? And he _did_ love Mai. She was the one consistent bright spot in his life. He fought back a grin then. 'Bright spot' and 'Mai' seemed incongruous somehow, but damned if she _wasn't_ that for him. And she looked so beautiful and perfect, like she always did, long robes sweeping the floor, glossy midnight hair so inviting and pale skin so touchable. Mai was _his_ and he was so fortunate to have her. Zuko vowed to himself not to endanger that ever again.

"You need to talk to me when you have problems. Otherwise, we're right back where we started from. And I won't tolerate that." Tangling her fingers up in his dark hair, she pulled him close for a kiss. "And you need to sleep. Take a good, long look in the mirror. You look awful."

"I haven't slept well for…" he began, eager for another kiss despite the turmoil filling his head.

"I _know_ , Zuko." Mai rolled her eyes. "I'm there most of the time, remember? And when I'm not it's only because you're tossing and turning so much that I can't sleep at all. One of us needs to be alert." She took his hand and practically dragged him out of the throne room. "You're not working today. You're coming with me."

"But, I can't afford to slack off, Mai. There's so much to do." The Fire Lord sounded panicked now and began to resist.

Mai's response was firm, her voice every bit as hard and glittering as one of the blades she carried. "I _said_ that you're coming with me."

Letting his resistance go, for when Mai was determined, there was no arguing with her, the Fire Lord allowed his lover to pull him toward the residential wing of the palace. Perhaps it was all right to let his troubles slide, for a little while anyway. The world would still be here when he woke up.

He took a few deep breaths and tried to clear his mind like he did when meditating. Some of his tension eased and he felt drowsiness creep up on him.

"Is that Ty Lee and Suki?" he asked when they approached the official Fire Lord bedchamber. Zuko was so tired he wondered briefly if perhaps he was seeing things.

Indeed the two young women stood guard outside the Fire Lord's rooms. Dressed in full Kyoshi Warrior garb, makeup and everything, they stared up and down the corridors, ever alert for intruders or assassins or _anyone_ that might disturb Zuko's slumber.

"It _is_ ; the Kyoshi Warriors are your guards now, not those imbeciles who couldn't stop a _kitten_ let alone an assassin." Suki and Ty Lee said a brief hello while Zuko expressed his appreciation. "Inside," Mai ordered tartly. "The bed is waiting." Ty Lee giggled and waggled her eyebrows at Mai. "Grow up, Ty. Zuko's exhausted."

"Gee, sorry, Mai; I was only joking." The warrior and guard pouted momentarily, but got over the minor hurt quickly enough. "Sleep well, Zuko. Don't you worry about a thing! Suki and I have it all covered."

"Aren't guards supposed to be silent?" the Fire Lord reminded her. Truth be told, he didn't really care. All he could think about now was the huge, comfortable bed that lay beyond the double doors.

He was asleep within seconds, still dressed in his formal robes, diadem in his hair and boots on. Tenderly and as carefully as she could, Mai removed his clothing. He was dead weight in her hands and never so much as changed his breathing. When he lay naked on the red silk sheets, Mai undressed herself and let down her hair, crawling in beside him and resting her head on his chest.

Zuko's quiet, relaxed breathing was the most beautiful sound she had heard in weeks.


End file.
